What happened when Machi found out
by pinksnow
Summary: YukiMachi.this is my version of what happened if Machi found out about Yuki's curse.PG13,for slightly smut moments between Yuki and Machi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is pinksnow,the same one from the furuba forums.this is my first fanfic.so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the furuba characters.but the crazy plots are all mine!

Constructive criticism and reviews will be greatly appreciated.but no flames please.

On with the story.

Chapter 1

"Yuki don't move so much".Machi frowned lightly as she dabbed at his back with a wet cloth.He sighed.'How did it end up like this?'he thought. 'that's right'….

Flashback

Yuki had stepped out of the house to escape the rough atmosphere created due to the constant innocent flirting of Kyo and Tohru.He decided to visit Machi as he passed by her place.

'After all she lives alone.I bet she could use some company.'he had thought.Besides he was starting to worry about the girl even more ever since she was abandoned by her family

.At her place Machi had decided to serve him some fruit juice,but at the last moment she tripped on her cellphone which was lying on the ground(Manabe has given her the cellphone….and yes,Machi is a very messy girl!).

So instead of Yuki drinking the juice,it ended up all over his body,especially on his back and neck(he was not facing her at that time).Naturally he had to take his shirt off….

End of flashback.

'He is so delicate and beautiful…'Machi thought as she gently wiped his back,around the shoulder area,trying to get the juice off in the process.Her hand accidently touched his skin. 'To think I was trying to escape a rough situation.how ironic'Yuki thought.

All this touching was making him jumpy.She was standing so close,Yuki could feel her warm breath on his shoulders.And her touch was so warm,he found himself wishing for more….

She moved in front of him. "There are a couple of spots on your neck I missed."she said and started to dab below his chin. "O..Ok."he stuttered.He inhaled in her scent. 'she doesn't smell like strawberries like Honda-san..'he thought.Her scent was cool and fresh and reminded him of the blue ocean.

Unconciously he moved closer .Startled,she looked up. 'Her face carries a different kind of innocence'he thought as he stared at her blank face…blank to others.He was learning to read her now-a-days.

"Yuki…I.." 'I can't hold back any longer'Machi thought.She tried to put her arms around him. 'I need your warmth,I need you.'she thought.He jerked her back violently on reflex. "I can't…I can't hold you."he barely whispered,breathing heavily.

He was still wet and was starting to shiver.She could just look back hurt and confused.He was unable to look her in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chappie….

Chapter 2

"I can't hold you…" 'So it was too good to be true…a boy like him,why would he want to be with me?'Machi thought but regained her composure.

"Its ok."she mumbled and went inside not waiting for his response.She picked one of Manabe's shirts,went outside and lightly threw it at him.

"Machi…I didn't mean it that way."Yuki said putting on the shirt. "I said its OK."this time Machi raised her tone, a little venom creeping in her voice.She was tired of being rejected.

"Damn it!I said I didn't mean it that way!"Yuki lost his cool too.He gripped her tightly and pinned her against the wall,not even bothering to button up his shirt,making sure that their torsos didn't touch each other.

'Calm down…She is the only one capable of understanding you.Don't take it out on her'he thought trying to breath easily.

"YUKI, let me go this instant."Machi shouted struggling,his grip was so tight,it was starting to hurt her. "Yuki..I mean it,I.."her further protests were cut off as he sealed her lips with his.

His kiss was not soft,it was demanding.All his frustrations were directed in that one kiss.All the strength was drained out of her and her body went limp,as Yuki kissed her relentlessly.He relaxed his grip on her and held her face instead.

But this time she was not stopping him.She kissed him back and unconsciously took off his already unbuttoned shirt in the process.Finally they stopped.

He rested his head on her shoulder,tears started to escape his eyes. "Whats wrong Yuki?you can tell me anything…"Machi gently stroked his head.

'I want to ease your pain'she thought. 'I don't want to lose her to this curse'he thought.He left her side and sat on her bed.she came up in front of him.Her hair was a bit tousled from the earlier kiss.

"I am sorry."Yuki murmered holding her hands in his own.He then violently pulled her towards himself.A surprised Machi fell on the bed with a shirtless Yuki.

Warmth engulfed her for a minute as he held her,tightly wrapping his arms around her and then the inevitable happened.

So tell me if u like it.Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys**. Thank u so much for the reviews!** I have got the third chappie.keep reading and pls keep reviewing!enjoy!

Chapter 3

' Poof! ' and then everything was gone.

" Yuki! Yuki, Where Are You? " Machi exclaimed, panicking a little. ' He was holding me just a minute ago. 'she thought.

" I'm right here", she could hear his voice on the bed.

She saw the pants he was wearing and moved them aside.When she did, a tiny white mouse with beautiful but sad violet eyes spoke to her "Do you understand now? That is why I can't hold you" it looked down.

' No way…. It couldn't be.' she thought shocked. ' am I stuck in some crazy fiction story? This talking mouse can't be Yuki 'she thought.

"My family has been cursed from hundreds of years now" Yuki explained, sighing in his mouse form.

"I'm not the only one either. Twelve members of the family are cursed with the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. A thirteenth member is cursed with the vengeful spirit of the cat. Whenever we get huggled by a member of the opposite sex ,or become too weak or nervous ,we transform into our animal form…" he told her the story.

" How long do you stay like this? in your other form I mean…" Machi mumbled softly.

" The time is not fixed " Yuki frowned in his mouse form.

" But when we do change back, we are.." ' Poof! ' " Naked. " he finished in his human form.

Machi quickly turned around ,blushing furiously. ' I did not see what I just saw…I can't believe I'm sitting on my bed with a naked Yuki!'she thought.

She got up and walked out like a perfectly instructed robot.

" I'm done. " . A completely dressed Yuki stepped out in the hallway.He continued, " I'll be leaving now.About the curse….don't tell.. or…..or I'll have to…"

Machi gripped his arm. " Don't leave. " she said. " Eh? " he looked at her, surprised.

" Yuki, I love you. I'll love you even if you turn into Godzilla and destroy Japan.."she smiled at him and her eyes were starting to water up. " Machi…" he was finding it hard to believe his ears.

" Even if you can never hold me…its okay.You have given me your presence so far, that is very important to me.Please don't take it away from me…" she earnestly looked at him in the eyes.

He bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. " Arigatou Machi. I love you too.."he whispered softly in her ears.

" Say.. what did you mean by ' don't tell or I'll have to? '.." Machi asked with a small frown.

" Usually , when the curse leaks out , we have to inform it to the head of our family.He then gets our family doctor to erase the memory of the person by hypnotism.." Yuki answered.

He looked at the shocked face of the girl beside him. " Don't worry, silly! " he lightly bonked her on the head." I'm not going to let anyone erase the memories of my friends, not you and not even Manabe when he finds out , in the future."

' Though it'll be annoying' Yuki mentally shuddered at the thought of Manabe having a ball on the discovery of his curse. ' I'll worry about that moron later…' Yuki decided.

" I see. " Machi relaxed a little.

" So you have never been really held before? " asked Machi." Nope " Yuki answered.

" Well then…" she suddenly embraced him " Machi! " he exclaimed.

' Poof!' she was holding a white mouse in her hand.She placed him in the palm of one hand and gently covered him with another , like a blanket.

"So how does that feel? You won't change back right away , as long as I hold you , isn't that right? " she inquired.

" No I won't…"Yuki answered.

This was the first time someone had held him like this.Yuki felt so protected.Being completely surrounded by warmth was a feeling he had never experienced before.

Machi was walking back to her room , Yuki comfortably nestled in her hands.He looked up at her. ' She is so radiant..' he thought.

" Machi , if I'm being a bother…" Yuki started in his mouse form.

" Shhh! I don't mind. I don't mind at all. I can hold you like this , forever if you want me too…"

Yuki closed his eyes , happily. ' A place that I can return to…a warm place …filled with happy people, smiling at me….it exists…a place that is mine,I've found it at last ' he thought.

Yuki's long battle with loneliness was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!** Thank u so much for ur reviews!** Each time I get a new one, it makes me really happy! Originally chap3 was going to be the last one but I wrote a new long chappie for Manabe.I know this is just a filler chappie but it has to be there for the sequel.This is the final chappie and I've got a sequel coming up.See u then!

Manabe was a very observant boy. And of course he had to be one! After all he was BLACK! Second in command of the famous (or infamous?) School Defense Corps, defender and protector of the school. It was his duty to make sure that all the innocent students were safe and secure!

Yup, because he was BLACK (picture Manabe standing on a tree, with a flowing black cape and a stick in his mouth) feared by mortals and loathed by devils and other such evil….

So coming back to the point our incredibly sharp Manbe, with the eyes of an eagle and the sixth sense of a bloodhound had detected that something very suspicious was going on in the student council room.

The President, well he was in a very good mood. Not only was he doing his work very dutifully, he was also not yelling at Manabe for slacking off! ' That is indeed unusual behavior for Yun-Yun..' Manabe thought.

Machi entered the student council room.

'SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG! WITHOUT DOUBT! ' Manabe's suspicions were confirmed now. ' She is wearing cute golden earrings. Machi never wears cute things! ' he thought, alarmed.

Yuki looked up at the new entrant in the room, and his face became flushed. Machi was indeed looking very cute…..and memories of yesterday weren't helping our little nezumi either.

Manabe looked back and forth between Yuki and Machi. ' Yuki you are soooooooo dead…I'll teach you to pick on my sister without my permission..'he thought.

" Machi! You can sit here ", Yuki got up and pulled out a chair for her.

" Hey princess, how come I don't get the royalty treatment? "Manabe asked Yuki sarcastically. 'Oops. I should have seen that one coming…'thought Yuki.

" Shut up, you moron. I was just trying to be nice. "he sighed.

" Well you can be a little toooooo nice, don't you think? "Manabe retorted.

" Idiot. "Machi mumbled with a ' what did I ever do to deserve a brother like him ' look.

Yuki tensed. This was going to turn into another fight with both of them wringing each other's necks when suddenly….

" You are not going to place THAT THING in our council room! "Nao's voice echoed through the hallway. He stormed in the room, Kimi followed behind him with a ridiculously huge stuffed Pokemon doll in her arms.

" It is a gift from Kimi's new boyfriend! Kimi likes her new boyfriend very much and so Kimi will place it at her desk in the student council room! "Kimi exclaimed determined. "Oh, hello Yun-Yun! ", she greeted Yuki.

Yuki looked over at Manabe with a ' Maybe we should discuss this later 'look. Nao's temper was flying off scale.

" Maybe an 8 this time? "Manabe commented on Nao's temper walking over to Kimi. He examined the Pokemon doll. " This is really cool! "he exclaimed.

" I think it's a 7."Yuki sighed, looking at the fuming Naohito. ' He should know by now, it is pointless to argue with Kimi 'Yuki thought.

" Kimi says its 7.5 "Kimi exclaimed happily. She knew she was winning.

" ALL OF YOU, YOU ARE MORONS! "Nao yelled loudly. " First that stupid wooden sign and now this. This place is starting to look like a circus! "with that he stormed out of the room.

" He does have a point.."Machi spoke up silently.

" Yaaaay! Kimi wins! "Kimi jumped happily while Manabe played with Kimi's new doll. Silently both Yuki and Machi thanked Nao for the interruption.

" Kimi thinks Machi's earrings are very cute. Kimi wants to wear them…"she childishly tugged at Machi's earrings. " No! "Machi drew back.

Manabe smiled. ' Maybe changing is not so bad after all…But still…If he hurts her ….'his eyes met with Yuki's who gave him a reassuring look.

Yuki walked over to his best friend.

" Yun-Yun, if you hurt her … I will never talk to you again…"Manabe said looking down. " But we haven't even discussed the advantages and disadvantages of erotic videos "Yuki smiled.

" HEY, THAT WAS MY LINE! "Manabe exclaimed and smiled back. He knew that somehow things were going to be alright.

END.


End file.
